Traught - iPod Challenge
by TooCreative4Life
Summary: Part Two of my iPod Challenge series. This one is a Traught (Dick Artemis) centered one.


**I'm Here - Aly & Aj**

Artemis watched as Robin spun into the room, cartwheeling and laughing. She let a small smile slip onto her lips as she watched him flip out of the cartwheel and land on his feet, back to her. When he turned around and caught her eyes with one of his smirks Artemis quickly tucked her nose back into her book.

She didn't notice the curve of his lips falter a speck before coming back stronger as he sat down on the green couch next to her feet, resting an arm on her knees. He chose to ignore the glare that was coming his way over the top of the book. He answered with a wide grin, earning a laugh from the blonde vietnamese girl.

As the two relaxed Robin turned on the TV and settled on the couch, leaning against Artemis' legs like he did every Wednesday night during their "study period".

**Show You How To Love - Pentatonix Cover**

Dick leaned silently against the door frame to the balcony, his blue gaze locked onto the emerald green dress blowing in the wind and it's wearer. Slowly his eyes made their way up from the gently floating green material and black heels to the intricately woven hair-style that held back the longest blonde hair the young playboy billionaire had ever seen.

With the typical stealth of a Bat Dick crept forward. He made no sound until he was standing next to Artemis, when he cleared his throat. The archer was only slightly startled, turning quickly to face the younger teen. As her storm grey eyes recognized her friend she relaxed, a small smile flitting over her lips.

"You really should learn to warn people when you're standing next to them, bird-brain." She said with an annoyed huff, earning her a chuckle which she returned with a punch to the arm.

**Don't Forget To Remember Me - Carrie Underwood**

Artemis leaned against his desk, arms crossed in front of her chest as she tried to hold in the emotions. Her grey eyes were a slight shade of red and a bit puffier, but not much. She looked around the extravagant room, her eyes lingering on the four-poster bed she had come to love for more than one reason, the window bench where she could look out at the city and stars at once.

She was drawn out of her memories by a hand on her shoulder. The archer turned her eyes to meet the kind blues of her boyfriend. The warm smile on his face was what broke the dam that was holding back the torrent of tears from the last couple days. She pulled the well dressed boy from his seat up to his feet and into a hug, her arms wrapping like constrictors around him as tears began to trickle down her face.

She didn't want him to leave for Bludhaven. She didn't want him to leave her. A heavy whisper broke her tightly sealed lips as she said so softly into Dick's ear that he almost missed it, "Don't forget to remember me."

**O Come, O Come Emanuel - Pentatonix Cover**

A light layer of snow fell to the ground as Artemis trekked up the path from the front gate of the manor to the large oak doors. She pulled the coat over her shoulders tighter around herself, making a mental note to go buy herself a better second hand winter coat or maybe borrow one from Zatanna for a little.

As the archer reached out a hand to knock on front of the doors she stopped, feeling a sudden twinge of fear and regret. She was leaving her mother to celebrate Christmas alone so that she could spend the evening at Dick's house. The archer pulled her hand back and started turning around to head back down the path she had forged and go home, but the door opened and let a flood of light beam onto the blonde.

"Welcome Miss Artemis. Master Richard is so pleased you could join us," A kind voice said with an accent.

Alfred appeared in the doorway, one gloved hand extended to Artemis in welcome and a cheery smile on his kind face. He beckoned the young heroine inside and took her thin coat to hang. He then returned and began leading her towards the dinning hall, though he halted in front of the doors, having seen the troubled look on the young lady's face as he opened the doors.

"I also would like to inform you that Bruce took the liberty of inviting your mother over, seeing as young Master Richard in his fit of delight neglected to inform her that she is welcome at tonight's festivities as well."

And with that Alfred practically threw Artemis into the hall and smiled to himself as he heard the sounds of pure delight and joy ring through the manor.

**Cold As You - Taylor Swift **

Dick sat on the floor, his head leaning against the door that had just been slammed in his face. An annoyed growl was biting it's way up his throat, though it wasn't at the girl who had forced him out of her life; no it was directed solely at himself, his entire stupid, idiotic self.

The acrobat launched his hands at his ebony locks and grabbed fistfuls before tugging angrily at them. He had been such an idiot! He could see only now all the mistakes that had lead to this.

All the times that he had made the same mistake that Superboy had with M'gann a long time ago, only his mistakes had almost gotten her killed because Artemis definitely wasn't M'gann.

A sore chuckle escaped his throat as he pictured the dazzling look anger gave to Artemis' face and how much he loved that look, but that made his heart twinge at how much pain he had caused to see that look.

**Place In This World - Taylor Swift**

The moon shone brightly over the city, illuminating a green clad figure as she crouched on the rooftops, her bow clasped tightly in her hands. Blonde hair was flying everywhere as grey eyes looked onto the streets below, mind a million miles away thinking about something that had been bugging the archer for some time now.

She couldn't close her eyes without seeing that red, black and yellow costume, not that she minded but the things that the costume made her think about were more than just a little difficult during a mission when the Team was mind-linked and could probably cause her and the acrobat some trouble, or her and Zatanna at the very least.

A frustrated groan escaped the green archer as she threw her hands up in the air. She knew her best friend had it bad for that little troll and that had to take priority, but her heart didn't want to listen to reason. She snarled as she wheeled around, hands clutching her hair madly and not knowing what to do.

**Islands - Sara Bareilles**

Artemis sat in her usual seat in the bioship, leaning on the window as she watched the sea flow beneath them. Her gut was twisting painfully as she thought about the mission the Team had just finished. She was managing to hold in the tears just barely, trying to hold what was left of her dignity. Her chest was hardly rising as she tried to curb the raging emotions.

She and the team had been given a dangerous mission and to make it work they all had to play their parts perfectly, but thanks to her magnificent abilities to screw up Artemis managed to mess up not only herself but the person who had to be the most focused.

A choked sound escaped the plug the archer had put in her throat. Tears attempted to filter after it as she had to force the plug down. She needed to become an island, deserted and alone, unmoving and maybe in a hundred years buried deep in the waves to be forgotten. She didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

She was sick of it. But she would wait until Robin was safe before she disappeared, because if he wasn't the water would only rise.

**Satellite Call - Sara Bareilles**

Dick walked through the park, his feet scrunching on frosted grass. A thin frown was on his face. Another girl had just shut him down, saying that if he didn't want to move faster than maybe they weren't right.

The young billionaire snorted angrily. How many times had heard that by now? In seventeen years, how many times had people thought that he was just going out with them for that reason? He pulled his fisted hands from his pockets, exposing the skin to the frigid winter Gotham air.

In a sudden feeling of anger and resentment towards his life Dick turned to a tree and swung a fist out at it, hitting the rough bark with as much force as he could. He repeated and repeated and repeated the gesture till his hands were hurt and knuckles bleeding.

Then the soft ringing of his phone echoed in the now too silent park air. With a pained carefulness the boy reached for the electronic and pulled it to his ear.

"Yeah, Arty?"

"What's wrong playboy? Date not go as planned?"

A harsh chuckle rung before he answered, "Not in the least."

"You know, you can come over if you want. I could use the company."

Dick understood what she meant. Her mom had recently passed due to cancer in her legs that had sprung up suddenly and moved too fast to cure and the archer wasn't taking it well.

"I'll be right over."

**Starships - Pentatonix Cover**

Artemis smiled nervously as Dick dragged her onto the dance floor. The kid had managed to convince the grumpy archer to come to a school dance with him and now he was forcing her to dance with him. The music was loud and ringing painfully in Artemis's ears but she supposed that just this once that she could let loose and be a normal kid.

There was one little problem though. She didn't now how!

Her eyes flitted around the dance floor, panic clear on her face. A calm hand placed itself on her shoulder and her grey eyes turned to lock themselves with blue ones.

The music shifted from the rough, loud pop to a soft cooing. The atmosphere changed dramatically. The pairs faced each other, the pace and type of dancing slowed and became one that Artemis, for some reason, felt more comfortable with. A tentative genuine smile crossed her lips as she and Dick began to dance.

**Should've Said No - Taylor Swift**

Artemis paced angrily inside Dick's room, her mission clothes stuffed in her bag and her typical after mission garb switched for sweats and a tank, both dark emerald green. She held in her hand a phone that she recognized as neither her's nor his but she knew where the black phone came from.

The archer was furious and heart-broken as she moved around the room, trying to organize her thoughts and find maybe an explanation that wasn't the one that her mind had jumped to and seemed the most likely.

She choked back tears and sounds of saddened pain as she stopped, hand fisting her blonde locks with a vicious passion. The sound of a key turning in the lock to the room sent the archer into a fight-or-flight mode. She chose one that would surprise most people.

She grabbed her workout bag and clothes bag before running to the window, opening it and leaping out just as Dick walked in.

Artemis left Zatanna's phone, now with a cracked screen, on the floor where Dick saw it as he registered the fleeing blonde figure.

* * *

_**Author'sNote**_

_What do you guys think of that? Like any of them?_

_Let me know. Also, how well do you guys think I'm portraying __these guys?_

_This is part two of my iPod Challenge series. I don't know how many I going to do but hey, I have a feeling you'll like them all (so long as you like the pairing)_


End file.
